Délire des auteurs
by ettoile
Summary: Tout commença par un joyeux délire, de l'alcool, et un manuel d'instruction assez particulier. LEMON. (Kirk/Khan. OS fini, collab w/ estelle0).


**Petit blabla à la fin. Je précise que cette fic est ma première avec Kirk/Khan ! (d'habitude j'écris du Kirk/Spock)  
**

**Ah. Et il y a du lemon ici. Genre citron bien juteux, remerciez estelle0 car sans elle j'aurais jamais écrit ça XD**

**Droits**** :**** l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement !**

* * *

\- Aw c'est si chou mon capitaine _coupe d'enfer_ !

Jim ria au surnom qui lui collé à la peau depuis que Scotty l'avait appelé ainsi. Et quand Khan le disait, c'était juste adorable.

\- Je sais que j'ai une belle coiffure merci ~

\- C'est du plus bel effet, ça met en valeur tes yeux bleus !

\- Tes yeux sont plus clairs que les miens et ils m'hypnotisent, très cher Khan, dit Kirk en regardant le brun les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- ...merde on m'avait pas prévenu qu'il ferait ça. Euh. Euh. Euh. Euuuuuh... Tes... Pectoraux... Saillent... Sous ton... Joli... Polo jaune... AHEM.

Jim ne sut comment réagir : rire ou rougir ? Alors il resta figé, la bouche ouverte en demi sourire.

Il vit Khan boire un shot pour se redonner du courage – courage pour ? - car ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un petit « salon détente bar » de l'Enterprise. Ils étaient seuls, le reste de l'équipage dormait ou était occupé ailleurs.

\- Bisous, dit soudain Khan.

L'Augment relu ses notes et se rendit compte qu'il ne devait ni être agressif ni donner un ordre, alors il se racla la gorge et recommença :

\- Je recommence. Bisous...? demanda-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Jim fut choqué de recevoir un ordre et étonné quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Je...

Il s'approcha de Khan doucement et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de lui, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, et il le regarda, jonglant entre ses lèvres et ses yeux.

Khan le fixa le visage impénétrable, puis il se pencha un peu en avant, s'arrêta et sortit discrètement un mode d'emploi de sa poche.

\- Toucher...lèvres partenaire... Avec les... Oh ! Marmonna-t-il en rangeant le tout.

Il se pencha complètement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Jim, délicatement.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vu le carnet du brun, trop absorbé qu'il était par les magnifiques lèvres face à lui. Quand elles entrèrent en contact il ferma les yeux et passa les bras autour des épaules de Khan, pour être tout contre lui.

\- Plus. Encore.

Jim l'embrassa à son tour, dirigeant le baiser, ses yeux devenant fiévreux de désir. Il voulait approfondir l'échange et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son partenaire, quémandant l'entrée.

Mais le brun ne comprit pas le message et paniqua, cherchant à lire son petit guide et ouvrant la bouche pour demander une pause. Le blond ressentit sa gêne et s'arrêta tout en reculant, le regard inquiet et les mouvements hésitant, ne sachant quoi faire ou que dire.

\- Euh... Je... Dois appuyer quelque part ou...?

Kirk fronça les sourcils.

\- Heu...de...non. Non. Comment dire...il y a deux sortes de baisers : le ''jte touche les lèvres'' et le ''j'enfonce ma langue dans ta gorge'' (prends pas cet air outré ça n'a rien de dégoûtant). Il s'agit avec le deuxième de...heu...ressentir plus de choses ? Dit-il, plutôt fier de s'en être sortis avec les explications.

\- ...je ne suis pas sûr de voir l'intérêt, là tout de suite...

\- MOI NON PLUS, cria Spock de l'endroit – inconnu – où il était actuellement.

Jim soupira et s'éloigna, retournant s'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Quel intérêt de s'embrasser ? C'est toi qui a commencé et tu sais pas ça ? Fit-il, déçu et un peu triste.

Il se mit à bouder comme un enfant et Khan fut pris de panique.

\- JE-... JE-...! C'est parce que euh... J'aime bien ton... Enfin, tu... Tes lèvres elles... Elles sont... Enfin elles sont bien quoi.

Le Capitaine leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Il se prit un verre de scotch, estimant en avoir grand besoin.

\- Je peux...en avoir...?

Il tourna vaguement la tête vers Khan et lui tendit son verre.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

\- Oh. Euh. Merci, répondit-il en prenant le verre et buvant cul sec, CA VA MIEUX. Bon. On copule ?

Jim s'étrangla avec le scotch qu'il avait commencé à boire et un « HEIN ? » très intelligent franchit ses lèvres.

\- C'est pas la suite des choses ?

\- NON PAS TROP NON ESPÈCE DE GRAND PSYCHOPATHE, hurla McCoy.

\- MAIS FERME LA BONES !

Kirk toussa d'avoir crié puis il regarda Khan, cherchant à comprendre sa logique.

\- On s'est à peine embrassé et t'as paniqué. Me prends pas pour un con.

Il se leva et commença à partir, titubant et renversant le fond de scotch qu'il avait en main par terre.

\- Kirk vous-, commença Khan, hésitant.

\- MA RECONNAISSANCE ÉTERNELLE A QUI EMPÊCHE CET HOMME IVRE DE DÉAMBULER DANS LE VAISSEAU MERCI !

\- Oh les humains... marmonna Khan en rattrapant Kirk et en l'embrassant pour la deuxième fois.

\- Je T'EMM-

Le « je t'emmerde Bones » fut couper par le baiser de Khan et Jim ne sut pas comment réagir...ou pas. Étant ivre, la seule chose importante était ses émotions, et là il se sentait bien, alors il lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa par terre et posa ses mains sur le brun, une sur son torse et l'autre dans sa nuque.

Khan essayait de faire un truc, bougeant vaguement les lèvres, ses insécurités calmées par l'alcool. Quand à Jim, l'alcool commençait à se faire sentir et son désir lui montait à la tête. Il s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux, le regard suppliant et les joues rouges.

\- Je... Euh... Entendu.

Khan le serra plus fort contre lui, essayant d'approfondir le baiser comme il pu. Il décida soudain de le plaquer contre un mur et Kirk gémis quand il toucha la paroi froide. Il plaça alors sa jambe droite entre celles de Khan et resserra son étreinte tout en passant sa langue contre celle de Khan. Sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus forte.

Le brun gronda, hésita, puis glissa ses mains sous le MERVEILLEUX POLO JAUNE de Kirk, soupirant de plaisir au contact de sa chaleur et écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Kirk retint sa respiration une seconde quand il sentit les mains de Khan sur lui, le contraste de température le fit soupirer de plaisir. Il regarda le brun dans les yeux et sourit.

\- C'est bon non ? demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il mordilla le menton face à lui et descendit avec sa langue pour explorer le cou de l'Augment, faisant grogner ce dernier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...? dit-il en fermant les yeux et rejetant la tête en arrière sans y penser.

Il passa ses mains des pectoraux de Kirk à ses hanches, pour s'y accrocher et garder l'équilibre, étouffant un petit cri dans le même temps. Cela fit sourire le blond, qui continuait son chemin. Il bougea inconsciemment son bassin quand les mains de Khan s'y accrochèrent, aimant ce contact. Puis il dégagea d'une main le col noir pour pouvoir mordiller divers endroits du cou et remonta ensuite jusqu'aux oreilles et mordilla le lobe gauche de Khan. Cela le fit gronder car il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses. Il ferma les yeux hermétiquement, n'ayant surtout pas envie de voir Kirk tellement il avait l'impression qu'il était ridicule. Pourtant il bougea inconsciemment les hanches vers lui, comme attiré.

Le désir de Kirk augmenta avec les réactions de son partenaire. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tout en l'embrassant à nouveau à pleine bouche. Son corps était aussi proche que possible de celui de Khan.

\- Et la suite tu l'as connais ? dit-il fiévreux de plaisir.

\- Je...crois que oui... répondit-il en poussant un petit grognement étouffé.

Le brun grogna et le repoussa contre le mur, mordillant violemment son cou. Kirk écarquilla les yeux quand il toucha le mur une nouvelle fois et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un son quand Khan lui mordilla le cou. Il s'accrocha fermement à ses épaules et haleta.

\- Oh, continue...c'est...bon...

C'était nouveau pour Jim comme sensation, lui qui n'avait connu que la gente féminine – et aucune avec un penchant violent –, mais c'était enivrant et il en voulait encore et encore.

Khan suivit son instinct, ayant l'étrange impression de connaître sans connaître, et voulant en apprendre un peu plus. Il hésita, sachant que l'autre aller être agacé, mais il détestait VRAIMENT son polo jaune : il le prit délicatement par le col et le déchira en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Le tissu étant fichu il l'en débarrassa, et se mit à parcourir son torse de ses doigts, explorant ses clavicules. Il était enivré par le contact.

Kirk gémit de surprise quand il vit les restes de son MAGNIFIQUE polo jaune par terre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester car le contact des lèvres et des doigts de Khan le firent frissonner. Il oubliait tout entre ses bras et ça faisait un bien fou.

Jim se cambra pour accentuer les sensations, se sentant flotter – faute à l'alcool ou à un Augment doué. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux du brun, étant trop pris par ses émotions pour faire autre chose que profiter du moment. Alors, sentant son partenaire réceptif, Khan mordit plus ouvertement sa peau. Il adorait la sensation de la chair qui se tend. Il caressa avec le bout de son nez le cou de Kirk, descendit le long de son corps, caressant de ses doigts les abdos. Il appuyait, testait la consistance (TEL CYRIL LIGNAC), puis empoigna ses fesses tout à coup.

Les tétons du blond pointés tant il était excité. Il frissonnait à chaque caresse, gémissait à chaque mouvement. Un flot de sensations l'enivrait toujours plus. Ses pensées avaient disparu, sa réflexion aussi, ne laissant que l'instinct sauvage et primitif. Du sexe, du plaisir, du désir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il laissa une de ses mains sur les épaules de Khan – sinon il allait tomber car ses jambes commençaient à trembler – et de l'autre il traça du bout des doigts le bras du brun, suivant chaque parcelle de peau, chaque muscle, griffant certains endroits à travers le tissu. Quand ses fesses furent empoignées il craqua, se servant de sa main libre pour toucher les fesses de Khan puis doucement, du bout des doigts, il fit le tour par les hanches et posa sa main sur le sexe de l'Augment. Ses yeux fiévreux, sa vision floue, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée ; son être tout entier criait « Plus, encore plus, toujours plus ». Alors sa main remonta jusqu'au menton (en le caressant). Il l'obligea à remonter son visage (un peu vite) et l'embrassa violemment. Il le voulait. Partout. Sur chaque morceau d'épiderme. Sur ses cheveux. Dans ses yeux. Sur ses lèvres, sur sa langue. Dans ses mains, dans ses bras. Sur son torse. Sur ses hanches. Sur ses jambes. Partout. Et encore plus dans son bas ventre.

Khan se retrouva à nouveau perdu une seconde, essayant de garder une vision claire sur les événements malgré un esprit embrouillé par le désir. Haletant, il rendit le baiser à Kirk et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il laissa l'autre main sur ses fesses, ne sachant quelle intensité mettre depuis qu'il avait remarqué que le blond était plus doux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais sentait qu'il en retirait quelque chose. Alors il essaya de calmer sa violence (pour quelques minutes du moins), caressant son torse et relâchant un peu sa prise sur ses fesses. Puis il posa son visage dans son cou, le mordilla, le lécha. Cherchant une manière de transmettre son besoin intense d'être plus proche, il colla leurs torses et lui mordilla la jugulaire, descendant ensuite un peu plus sa bouche, embrassant sa peau nue au passage. Khan pouvait le sentir frissonner sous ses baisers et il fit un sourire de prédateur. Jim quant à lui mettait de plus en plus d'ardeur dans le baiser, gagnant en intensité. En voyant que le brun portait toujours son polo il se mordit la lèvre de façon sexy.

\- Tu peux pas garder ça...enlèves-le.

Il tira sur le tissu et finit par l'enlever et le jeter au loin, plongeant à nouveau sur les lèvres du brun. Leur peau se touchait enfin, mêlant leur chaleur et moiteur. C'était excitant, très très excitant. Pour un peu plus de contact le blond souleva une jambe pour l'enrouler autour de celle de Khan et se cambra sous les coups de ce dernier sur sa peau. Il émit un râle et gémit. Son pantalon le serrait à l'entrejambe, ça faisait mal et c'était gênant.

\- Pl-us...plus... Khan, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Entendre son prénom sur ce ton, sachant que personne ne lui avait jamais fait cette faveur, fit bouillir son sang. Il retrouva peu à peu sa violence, trop submergeait par le désir pour continuer à la contenir. Il attrapa l'avant de son pantalon et le lui retira sèchement, faisant hoqueté le blond. Des yeux d'abord puis de ses mains ensuite, il explorait la peau nouvellement révélée en frémissant d'anticipation. Un bruit rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il continua de dévorer son torse avant de poser une main sur la bosse formée par l'érection sous son sous-vêtement. Il appuya légèrement dessus, essayant de définir la forme du bout des doigts, sentant tout son corps se tendre comme un animal prêt à chasser sa proie et à la dévorer vivante. Il le plaqua plus durement au mur.

\- James...

Le blond était un peu plus excité si c'était possible par la soudaine violence de son partenaire. Il frissonna tellement qu'il en eut la chair de poule. Les sensations étaient si bonnes qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout - l'idée d'être par terre sur le sol dur et froid ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais il était dur pour lui de protester dans l'immédiat. Il hoqueta à la main posée sur son membre, ses mains agrippant soudainement les épaules de Khan pour se soutenir, mordant son épaule pour retenir un cri. Il était prêt à jouir seulement à la prononciation de son prénom. Les larmes lui montèrent doucement aux yeux, tellement il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il fallait que ça sorte au plus vite. Encore et encore. Ou il allait devenir fou.

\- Lit...froid...plus...

Les phrases s'envolent, ne restent que les mots. Il griffa le bras de Khan avant de l'embrasser. Il voulait le lécher, partout, comme une sucrerie. En réponse, Khan le souleva sans dire un mot et le tira jusqu'au lit, perdu dans le besoin abyssal qui le rongeait. Il s'écroula sur le lit de tout son long, Kirk à ses côtés. Il l'allongea sous lui, le dominant de toute sa taille. Cette position fit augmenter son désir et celui du blond. Il inspira lentement, se gorgeant de son odeur comme d'un aphrodisiaque. Il décida de passer à l'attaque et lui retira son sous-vêtement, faisant frissonner le blond qui se retrouva alors complètement nu. Khan était affamé, il avait besoin de le dévorer, d'avoir plus de contact, plus de tout. Il regarda son membre attentivement quelques instants, se sentant presque saliver, mais il décida au dernier moment de porter son attention sur autre chose. Il le délaissa complètement, faisant gémir de frustration Jim, et posa ses lèvres sur un téton sous lui, le léchant doucement, observant ses réactions. Jim se tortillait tout en gémissant, il était extrêmement réceptif. Tous deux haletèrent, la respiration hachée. Le brun mordilla puis mordit plus franchement l'un des tétons, tout en titillant l'autre du bout des doigts. Son corps n'était qu'une boule de nerfs et de passion. Voulant partager son plaisir il chuchotait le prénom du blond entre deux coups de dents, faisant perdre la tête à ce dernier.

Malgré le sentiment de honte que Jim ressentait d'être ainsi exposé à l'Augment (lui qui était si parfait), il voulait rendre ce qui lui était offert. Toutes ces sensations...délicieuses et viles...et puis entendre son prénom d'une voix si rauque... Il dû se retenir de venir et c'était de plus en plus dur. Cherchant un moyen de se calmer, ne voulant pas écourter ni gâcher ce moment, il se mordit les doigts pour se retenir et ne les lâcha qu'une fois marqués. Il tourna alors la tête du côté où le bras de Khan était et lécha ce qu'il pu. A cet instant il était sûrement indécent et - il l'espérait - excitant. C'était comme un jeu. Un jeu dangereux, enivrant, et excitant à en perdre la tête.

Khan arrêta de mordiller ses tétons et bougea la tête sur le côté, les cheveux en vrac et les yeux assombris de désir, et poussa une plainte rauque, se laissant tomber sur lui. Leurs torses collaient il se frotta à lui avec indécence, ne tenant plus mais ignorant quoi faire pour augmenter leurs satisfactions. Il se laissa guider par l'instinct et descendit lentement, très lentement, découvrant chaque centimètre carré de peau avec ses lèvres, comme s'il voulait tout cartographier, tout retenir. Chaque fois que son esprit pensait à James il avait envie de gémir – et c'était réciproque. Il voulait le posséder, le marquer, le laisser dans un état tellement piteux que personne ne voudrait plus l'approcher. Il le voulait à lui, que pour lui. Arrivé à son nombril, il releva les yeux vers Kirk et éprouva une joie sauvage à voir qu'il le fixait aussi. Ce contact visuel, remplit de tout leur désir mutuel, le galvanisa. Alors il descendit encore, appuyant ses lèvres sur son gland, sans aller plus loin ou plus fort. Il inspira lentement, s'éloigna à nouveau, souffla doucement sur le membre gorgé de sang. Le regardant avec gourmandise, il lécha d'un coup la longueur, d'un coup de langue précis et brûlant.

Jim dû se mordre plusieurs fois les doigts pour éviter de venir, le plaisir le submergeant. Il fermait les yeux par à coup, gigotait la tête dans tous les sens et cambrait son corps. Il chuchota le prénom du brun à plusieurs reprises, comme une litanie ou un sortilège lui faisant perdre la tête. Il voulait marquer le brun à des endroits intimes, qu'il ne soit qu'à lui et n'être qu'à lui. Il attrapa les cheveux de l'Augment, les tira puis les lâcha, serrant ensuite les draps à défaut de pouvoir griffer quelque chose. Jim sentit qu'il devait agir avant de perdre tout contrôle. Il se redressa à moitié assis, suffisamment pour attraper un bras de Khan et le tirait vers lui. Il l'embrassa et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Khan. Mon tour.

Se collant à lui, il mordilla son lobe et traça sa mâchoire avec sa langue tout en le dévorant des yeux. Il descendit dans le cou, mordilla plus fort, puis s'attaqua au torse. D'abord il l'explora en le mordillant, griffant ses bras en même temps, puis décida que cette peau ne devait pas rester immaculée. Il choisit un endroit où apposé sa première marque et en trouva un adéquat : au niveau du cœur. Ses dents mordirent ardemment puis il suçota, faisant apparaître une jolie marque violacé quand il eut fini. Il en traça le contour du bout des doigts, ému, et releva les yeux vers Khan, ne sentant pas que de fines larmes avaient coulé tellement il était heureux.

\- Prends-moi Khan. Prends-moi. Fait de moi ta chose. Je ne veux appartenir qu'à toi, et toi à moi.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et recueillit les larmes de Kirk du bout des doigts. Voir James pleurer avait réveillé un instinct de protection dévorant chez lui et il voulait le calmer. Il l'attira à lui par le bras et embrassa diverses parties de son corps délicatement : ses paupières, ses joues, son front, ses lèvres. Il posa une main dans son dos, essayant de l'apaiser.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, James, c'est ce que je vais faire... Tu n'as pas besoin de supplier... Pas déjà... murmura-t-il à son oreille, pendant, il faudra, mais pour l'instant... Je vais m'occuper de toi James, je vais bien m'occuper de toi... dit-il avec un petit sourire prédateur.

Il mordit encore sa jugulaire et explora son dos de ses doigts, s'attardant sur sa nuque en la massant doucement.

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça...

Khan remit une de ses mains sur ses fesses, gardant l'autre dans son dos pour le forcer à rester appuyé contre son torse, ne voulant pas qu'il bouge. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise, ses émotions arrivant à se calmer. Être contre l'Augment était si bien. Il sourit aux paroles de Khan et passa ses bras autour de son cou, inspirant profondément pour capturer son odeur.

\- J'adore vraiment ton odeur... Pas ton parfum, mais celle de ton corps, dit-il en inspirant encore et mordillant le lobe face à lui, je suis calme maintenant, chuchota-t-il.

\- Mh on va voir si tu vas le rester longtemps...

Khan le trouvait à la fois mignon et atrocement irrésistible. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le plaquer au mur et le prendre sans cérémonie, mais il préférait attendre pour ça.

\- Tu as quelque chose de...liquide à me passer...? murmura-t-il.

Jim frissonna à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il dû réfléchir un instant à la question.

\- Oui, je crois...qu'il en reste dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, à côté du lit, dit-il en bougeant un bras vaguement derrière lui, faute de pouvoir se tourner.

Khan tendit le bras, ouvrit le tiroir, fouilla un instant et ressortit un tube.

\- James, tes activités ici sont indignes d'un capitaine si j'en crois la présence de ceci... dit-il avec un sourire concupiscent tout en en mettant sur sa main libre, se rapprochant de son entrée à nouveau. Respire bien.

Ledit Capitaine rougit et s'insurgea de ce qu'il avait dit.

\- T'es co- commença-t-il à murmurer avant d'être coupé.

Il écarquilla les yeux, le souffle se coupant quand un doigt rentra dans son intimité.

\- Nom de-

Il ferma les yeux et tira sur les cheveux de Khan, respirant doucement pour se détendre. Sa pression se relâcha pour les caresser, puis il releva le visage et le regarda, son désir revenant de plus belle en voyant une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha des lèvres fines et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant lâcher un son d'excitation rauque au brun. Ce dernier enfonça un peu plus profondément son doigt, essayant de réellement le préparer comme il se doit, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer en sentant la peau du blond glisser contre la sienne. Les muscles fermes du bas ventre de James frottaient à répétition contre son membre gorgé de sang.

\- James... Cesse... Tout de suite... De gigoter... gronda le brun.

Le blond gémit en sentant le doigt entrait plus profondément. La passion dévorante revenait à la charge et il avait du mal à contrôler son corps.

\- Je...c'est...pas évident... dit-il en le dévorant des yeux.

Une lueur sourde apparue dans ceux de Khan et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça on est sensible hein...

Laissant une main dans sa nuque, il utilisa l'autre pour, du bout des doigts, traçait des dessins sur la peau nue du torse. Descendant toujours plus, il s'arrêta au niveau du pantalon, touchant parfois le tissu à l'endroit révélant une bosse.

\- Si tu veux jouer à ça... murmura-t-il tout en retirant son doigt, il va falloir le faire convenablement. On va faire un pacte. Ce pantalon est une vraie entrave et je ne le retirerai pas moi-même. Retire-le moi, et on pourra aller plus loin, dit-il en lui attrapant la main au vol, oh et.. Pour me le retirer, il faudra le mériter... termina-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Jim expira en même temps que le doigt fut retiré, retenant un grognement animal quand sa main fut stoppée (mais il entrelaça leurs doigts donc c'était pas si mal). Son sourire narquois disparu sous un petit gémissement quand son lobe fut titillé.

\- Le...mériter...? Comment ?

Tout en gardant leurs doigts entrelaçaient il approcha la main du brun et l'embrassa délicatement, puis enleva sa main pour capturer les doigts longs et fins de ce dernier. L'index étant sa cible il l'attrapa et commença à le lécher, sensuellement, comme s'il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Il le suçait, le léchait, le mordillait...son regard continuellement ancré dans celui de son partenaire.

Khan ne le lâchait pas non plus des yeux. Son pouls s'accéléra et il gronda, murmurant le nom de Kirk.

\- C'est pas si mal que ça... Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'idée...

Jim sentait sa satisfaction montait aux réactions de son partenaire. Il continua son manège quelques minutes et décida de changer. Il embrassa le creux de sa main, le lécha puis descendis avec sa langue sur le poignet - il avait tourné le bras paume vers le ciel pour plus de commodités. Il remonta jusqu'au creux du coude, mordillant la peau par endroits. Ensuite il délaissa le bras pour fondre sur la jugulaire, la mordant et la léchant. Pour lui ce corps était une sucrerie. Une sucrerie qu'il entendait bien goûter. Il poussa Khan pour qu'il s'allonge, se retrouvant alors au-dessus, ses yeux agrandis de bonheur de voir cette peau ainsi exposée. Souriant de toutes ses dents il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation. Il se pencha pour explorer le torse à coup de léchouille et de dents. Il embrassa la marque qu'il avait faite précédemment – sachant déjà où il ferait la suivante une fois que la peau de cet endroit serait libre. Après avoir joué avec les tétons de l'Augment comme il l'avait fait pour lui, il traça avec sa langue le milieu du torse, descendit jusqu'au nombril, puis jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon, tout en le regardant.

Ce traitement était apprécié et le brun ne cessait de pousser de petits gémissements étouffés, sentant son corps se tendre encore et encore. Il murmurait de petits "James" épuisés, cherchant à garder contact avec lui, à s'accrocher à lui. Sa peau lui picotait partout où Kirk était passé, comme si chaque centimètre carré criait sa douleur d'avoir perdu les lèvres du blond. Haletant, il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le blond sentit alors qu'il avait mérité de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il en avait la chair de poule, à cause des frissons et de l'excitation. Il attrapa et fit glisser le pantalon, ne laissant plus que le boxer. Le vêtement fut jeté dans un coin de la chambre alors que l'envie de torturer encore un peu le brun se fit sentir. Son corps positionné au niveau des pieds, il remonta lentement, caressant ses jambes musclés, s'arrêtant sur le haut de la cuisse droite il sentit son cœur ratait un bon : c'était l'endroit pour la deuxième marque. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du corps et s'attela à faire une marque comme celle au niveau du cœur. Une fois faite, il la lécha et passa son visage au-dessus de la bosse, soufflant dessus et y déposant un baiser. Puis il remonta pour embrasser les lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Khan répondit au baiser avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il était pantelant et haletait sans cesse. L'envie de toujours plus de contact était forte. Il avait besoin de lui, de le sentir contre lui, il voulait boire son souffle et se noyer dans ses yeux.

\- James... Finit ce que tu as commencé... murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Jim gémit au baiser et sourit à sa phrase. Il lui lécha les lèvres, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Redescendant directement au niveau du boxer, il toucha la bosse du bout des doigts et en traça les contours. Il attrapa un bord du tissu avec ses dents et tira dessus, s'aidant de ses mains, pour enlever le tissu gênant. Il observa la chose tant convoitée, tendue et gorgée de sang. Il la désirait à l'intérieur. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il l'attrapa d'une main et lécha le bout puis toute la longueur. Regardant Khan malicieusement il mit en bouche son membre, faisant lâcher un petit cri semblable à un sanglot à ce dernier. Il dû se mordre la main pour se calmer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder Kirk, dévoré par la passion et l'envie. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa pour l'encourager. Le blond avait le corps moite et chaud. Son excitation augmentait en même temps que celle de son partenaire. Il continua son manège un moment puis accéléra le rythme de caresse avec sa main, ralentissant par moment et donnant un coup de langue. Il s'arrêta pour s'occuper de la zone autour du membre, mordillant la peau sensible ou faisant le contour avec sa langue. Il ne voulait pas le faire venir de cette façon alors il remonta comme un félin au niveau de son visage et colla leur corps. Puis il bougea son bassin de telle sorte que leurs membres se frottent, gémissant au contact.

Khan ferma les yeux, mordant sa gorge à l'aveugle et lui arrachant un petit cri. Il reprit le tube de lubrifiant, en remit un peu sur ses doigts et lui dévora le cou tout en glissant sa main à tâtons jusqu'à ses fesses. Il taquina à nouveau son entrée du doigt, le faisant frissonner et gémir, puis bougea plus fort les hanches en gémissant d'une voix rauque. Jim prononça son nom sur un ton plein de désir.

\- Vas-y. Je suis prêt, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau à pleine bouche.

Pénétrant très lentement son intimité, il mordilla son cou et frotta leurs érections prisonnières entre leurs torses. Kirk en voulait plus, tellement plus ! Il gémit et se tortilla, prenant son mal en patience, tout en caressant et griffant le dos de son partenaire, sa respiration lente pour se détendre. Le doigt commença lentement à bouger, caressant doucement les parois. Jim était atrocement chaud et humide, ce qui signifiait qu'il était serré (et pas qu'un peu), et Khan poussa un soupir d'anticipation. Il inspira plus fort tout en continuant son exploration, de son autre main. Il titilla doucement les tétons de Kirk et mordilla son épaule, cherchant à garder plus de contact.

Khan ajouta progressivement un, puis deux doigts, les yeux rivés sur Kirk qui semblait perdu, incapable de formuler une idée cohérente. Il haletait sous lui, bougeait lentement, et Khan ne pouvait détacher ses yeux voraces de ce corps qui ondulait sous lui, des muscles qui jouaient sous sa peau légèrement halée et du léger voile de sueur qui brillait à la lueur des lumières artificielles. Il sentait James se tendre contre lui, se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure au sang, Khan retira ses doigts lentement, observant le visage de Kirk se tordre lentement, comme s'il était à la fois soulagé du trop-plein de sensation et déçu.

\- On va passer à l'étape supérieure.

Jim ne put que gémir d'anticipation à ses mots. Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait : la pénétration. Ses yeux étaient noirs et brumeux sous le désir. Sa respiration était rapide, trop, mais il ne chercha pas à la ralentir car c'était l'un des signes de son excitation pour l'être face à lui. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin le sexe tendu de désir de Khan pressait son intimité il retint sa respiration et lâcha un long et profond soupir quand il le pénétra.

Ça y est. Il y était.

Un flot de sensations l'envahit, lui qui ne pouvait déjà plus formuler correctement une idée savait que les choses allaient empirer pour sa santé mentale. C'était ça qui était bon avec le sexe : c'était LE moment où on pouvait se lâcher, perdre sa position sociale (voire les échanger lors de jeux), ne penser à rien d'autre que le moment présent.

Jim respira lentement, s'habituant à la sensation. S'était en premier lieu désagréable et douloureux, ce qui lui tira une légère grimace qu'il chassa en fermant les yeux. Khan attendit quelques secondes, sans bouger. Aussi l'invita-t-il à le faire d'un coup de hanche. Et rien que ce geste – wow ! – ça lui avait donné des frissons. Kirk n'avait plus peur. Plus mal. Il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Et, là, maintenant, ce qu'il voulait était sentir Khan au plus profond de lui. Le prenant, violemment, le marquant (se marquant mutuellement). Sa fougue et sa passion refirent surface et il ne put retenir un grognement lorsque Khan commença à bouger.

\- Te retiens pas. Vas-y à fond, quémanda Jim.

* * *

**Hello les gens ! Pas mal de publications à venir d'histoires qui - comme celle-ci - ont été écrites en collab avec estelle0 (ou parfois avec Amako, ce sera toujours précisé), et qui sont soit finies soit abandonnées (et peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais la force de les continuer seule ?).**

**Je les aime énormément. Avec estelle0 sur Skype nous avons souvent déliré sur Star Trek ou Shadowhunters, et ceci est une des 3 histoires sorties de nos cerveaux ! Comme son nom l'indique il s'agit d'un GROS délire qui est devenu plus sérieux, cela se ressent à l'écriture je pense. Nos écritures sont mélangées, je ne saurais même plus vous dire quels morceaux j'ai écrit ! Je crois qu'on voulait la continuer, mais en fait je me dis que ça peut très bien finir ainsi haha.  
**


End file.
